


【AU】航海时代

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 中世纪背景的AU





	

1

Shaw在一张不算宽大的床上醒来，周围黑漆漆一片。

夜里吗？  
适应了房间里黑暗的环境，Shaw觉得不光是床，整个房间都在前后摇晃。  
稍微回想了一下，她确定她是在那艘船上，那个女人的汉娜号的房间里。  
她从来没对女人说过她讨厌这个名字，她还是更喜欢她的那艘靛蓝号，可惜了。  
她不懂她为什么要给这搜船起一个女孩的名字，这样漂在海上打家劫舍一点都不霸气。不过说道她的手段，这可跟那个柔弱的名字一点都不沾边。  
蜜糖拌砒霜，在她那张永远微笑的脸后面，你永远想像不到这女人的手段是怎样的心狠手辣。她在这上面可吃了不少女人的亏。想到这Shaw笑了笑。

不管这艘汉娜号的主人现在是她还是那个女人，都已经让经常在这片海域行走的商船闻风丧胆，甚至其他海盗提起她也是一脸恐惧的模样，就连在这称王称霸几十年的老海盗都在她活跃的那个年份里，不得不礼让她三分。

那是一艘皇家商船，船上载着某位亲王，Shaw作为国家最年轻的圣殿骑士护送他前往邻国进行国家间的第一次商业协作。国王看重Shaw，对她委以重任，在所有人都不愿意接这个烫手山芋的时候，Shaw毅然决然的接受了这个任务，而作为奖励，Shaw凯旋归来之后，便是封爵仪式。王公大臣虽有不满，但无奈，没有人愿意冒着生命危险出这趟海，这些人也就默许了即将有个女人被封爵的事实，然而也有一些人在背地里策划着某些不干净的勾当，寄希望于Shaw葬送于大海之上。

Shaw并不是第一次出海。她对大海的熟悉程度远比对宫殿里的长廊走向要熟悉的多。  
她在陆地三年了，三年里，她从一介小小的士兵晋升为有无上至高荣誉的圣殿骑士，她努力完成她们当初的计划。  
熟练的摆弄着手中的六分仪，终于等到了这一天。  
她要看看那个吃人不吐骨头的女人，这次是如何履行她们之间的约定的。 

 

Root。  
这个如传说一般的名字，汉娜号的船长。  
酒馆里的男人们一旦打开这个话题，便滔滔不绝。  
十年前在这片海域突然冒出来的年轻海盗，不出一年就打出名堂，征服了海里大大小小十几个海盗，没有人愿意碰上她，即便是已经得手的商船，远远看到了那艘汉娜号靠近，也宁愿将战利品拱手相让。

老海盗头子坐不住了，没人知道当初他们之间做了怎样的谈判或是决斗，老海盗头子从此金盆洗手，汉娜号也销声匿迹，每三年才会在海上现身一次。  
传说她美貌极了。虽然没有商船船队甚至海盗愿意与她遭遇，但就因为这个，每到她会现身的那个年头，各地的酒馆里每晚都会聚集不少的水手，话题无不例外的离不开这个女人和她的汉娜号。  
今年便是她会现身的那一年，酒馆里这些浮夸的热闹不过是前菜而已。恐怕是要等到有人带回海上的消息，这场没有主角的盛宴才会正式进入高潮。  
那些水手们都会吹嘘他们如何用魅力俘获了这位不可一世的女海盗，口若悬河的编撰他们之间浪漫的爱情故事。然而，有多少人真的能有幸见过她吗？嗯，是有不少人，但活下来的一只手就数过来了。

 

Shaw坐在酒馆的角落，听着他们刚刚结束完话题后的粗糙笑声。  
她喝了一大口啤酒，嘴角弯出的是个嘲笑的弧度，眼底依旧泛着冷冷的光。仿佛酒馆里热闹的气氛和她一点关系都没有一样。但她或许该让世人知道，这和她有关系，莫大的关系。  
她攥了攥拳头，忍下打人的冲动。  
Shaw的杯子空了，她该回去了，两天后，就是她启程的日子。  
但她并没有走，深邃的目光飘向窗外，飘到了大海上。

那里有一艘船，船上有个女人。  
酒保走过来，为她的杯中续上啤酒。对桌衣着考究的男人，冲着她举起酒杯。  
祝你盛誉而归，Shaw。  
另一位圣殿骑士，John。  
Shaw笑笑，一饮而尽。

 

2  
“Hey, sweetie,我还以为你会一直昏睡到我们上岸。”  
舱门被打开了，走廊的灯光顺着门边打到屋内的地板上。  
Shaw看到那副纤瘦的身子倚靠在门框上，逆着光她也知道出现在她眼前的人是谁。  
她最后一刻的意识是被血迹染红了前襟的Root搂在怀里，耳边还在不断响起轰隆的炮火声。  
她尚不知道她们是怎么在那样猛烈的炮火下逃出来的，但看Root的情况似乎还不错。

“我可没有在那帮砸碎的攻击下受伤”  
Root身子一疆，抬起有些发抖的手，假装不经意将左耳边的头发拢到耳后。  
Shaw从床上下来，活动着手臂，“我们收获了多少？”  
“全部”  
意料之内。  
但Shaw不确定刚刚在她说话时，Root给她的不适感是出于什么原因，她似乎皱着眉，脑袋不正常的扭向一边。  
Shaw的眼睛还没有完全适应光线，但她就是知道，她完全能感受Root。  
她走向她，伸手掀起Root偏过头挡在右耳耳侧的头发。  
“我要杀了他们”

 

***

Shaw觉得她的耳朵在经受折磨，国王下令鸣响18响礼炮欢送他们起航。  
矫情。  
Shaw对国王一点好感都没有，他夺走了她父亲的生命，囚禁了她母亲。  
而她母亲现在能如一般人好好的生活，全因为Root。Root成功救出她母亲，这是那场赌局的一部分，老海盗金盆洗手的原因。

Shaw18岁之前，都是跟着老海盗在海上过着自由自在打家劫舍的日子，她跟着这个父亲般的海盗学会了如何掌舵，如何使用火枪，如何用炮弹击沉别人的船。  
直到那个女人出现。  
她完全不遵守这片海域上的规矩，她除了打劫那些纯贸易往来的商船外，还瞄准了各个国家出于各种政商原因出访的船队。她的消息很灵通，涉猎海域跨越了整个地中海。  
这让老海盗很头痛，他可不希望所有国家联合起来对所有海盗出兵讨伐，他决定和她谈判，先发制人。

赌局是Root提出的，她似乎对Shaw十分感兴趣，也有足够的了解。  
Shaw就坐在一旁，看着谈判桌上气氛诡异的变化。  
她觉得她没什么损失，她曾经尝试过很多次，都没能救出母亲，而这个女人却成竹在胸，那个时候她还不怎么信任她。  
不管谁输谁赢，输的那个从此不再踏足海洋，代价很大。  
Root输，她还可以再跟着老海盗干几年。  
Root赢，老海盗就彻底退休，这把年纪颐养天年，也正是时候。Shaw还可以附加的迎回母亲。  
Shaw头一次在心里胳膊肘往外拐了，而她的那点心思也变成现实。  
赌局的另一部分是坐在桌前以管家身份自称的Finch向Root提出的。  
Shaw不知道他们赌了什么，但Root输了。  
Shaw承认，她那会儿看着Root和母亲同时出现的时候，原本不可一世的Root露出一脸愤怒又必须憋着的窝火小表情时，她在心里暗爽了好几把。

***

登上最大的那艘维尔号，出访船队扬帆起航了。  
这次的总指挥叫Hersh，是一位有海战经验的船长。他们有四艘护卫舰护航。  
Shaw从上船之后，便一直呆在自己的舱房里。  
午餐牛排的味道让她回忆起女人的手艺。六年里，Root每周都会做上几次牛排，然后看着她心满意足的吃完。  
味道一点都没变，她有三年没尝到了。

夜晚来临，一切都风平浪静。  
Shaw在耐心的等着，她知道Root的信号很快就会响起。

 

3  
“I love it when you play doctor”  
对于Root在言语上的调戏，Shaw大部分都会回她个大大的白眼。  
但这次没有，她一把搂住了她的女人，轻轻亲吻着Root耳后，她刚刚亲手包扎好的伤口。  
细吻轻啄着，生怕动作太大牵动了伤口。  
Root受宠若惊。  
她深知Shaw的感情迟钝得不像话，她曾经以为Shaw有情感障碍。  
刚认识的时候，Root觉得这个成天黑着脸的小海盗对任何事务都不感兴趣（哦，对了，她喜欢Finch养的那条叫bear的大狗），所以Root才敢肆无忌惮的找她调情，却不想，调着调着就把自己搭进去了。  
所以现在，Root安静的任由Shaw圈在怀里，享受着Shaw对她专属的温柔。  
“我会杀了他们”  
Shaw重复地呢喃着这句话。

Root仔细地捕捉低沉的单词。  
“我们会的，在我们夺回属于你的王国之后，他们一个都跑不了”  
Root的话似乎提醒了Shaw。  
稍稍分开点距离，“你觉得我母亲还没有接受你？”，Shaw挑着眉。  
“她早晚会”，Root变得没那么有底气。  
“你当初就不该和Finch赌，你知道陆地上的生活有多无聊，三年才能干一票，想把人憋死吗。”  
“Sorry，我忘记她是个虔诚的天主教徒了”  
“或许我们可以不用在岸上呆那么久了，John告诉我，这次结束之后，我母亲要见你”  
牵着Root的手，Shaw笑起来是那么的真诚。  
空着手去见家长是不对的，Root想到的第一个问题。

她们的船上载满了黄金，而你不能将黄金作为见面礼去送给一位曾经的贵族夫人。  
早知道，Root就从送给Martine的战利品中留那么一两件了，哪怕一条珍珠项链也好。她看到查理亲王那里有一条，粒大光滑，泛着细腻圆润的光。  
Root干嘛要送战利品给Martine？Shaw也想知道。

 

**

一天前，维尔号上  
Shaw听着舱外，安静的过了头，这便是Root的信号。  
Shaw和Root在船头汇合，那女人随手扔掉刚脱下的厨师服，身上还弥漫着厨房的味道（确切地说是食物的味道），Shaw吞咽了下口水。  
Root已经下药搞定了一船的人，然而她们周围还有四艘护卫舰，都装备着最先进的前堂火炮。  
Shaw不知道接下来Root打算怎样把她从王宫里清空的黄金搬到她们自己的船上，而Root只是让她等待。

海平面上逐渐多起了些零星的灯火，有船只在靠近。越来越多。  
四艘舰船上开始出现骚动，纷纷传回信息，等待着Hersh发号施令。  
Hersh呢？Hersh倒在甲板上，正在呼呼大睡。

『达到射程，火炮攻击』  
Root回复回去。  
随后，火炮声不绝于耳。  
Shaw发现她们的船正在远离战场，向着海的另一面航行。  
桅杆上皇家旗帜早已变成Root的海盗旗，一个歪戴皇冠的骷髅头飘扬在最高点。

她们用最快的速度行驶，后面很快追上来一艘战舰。  
Root高估了海盗群的实力，竟然让一艘护卫舰逃出重围并追上她们。  
两人面色凝重，她们开始遭受炮火攻击了。  
要命的是，这艘船上原本应该装备的炮弹全部变成了稻草。  
大公Greer搞的鬼，Shaw笃定。他为了让Shaw死在海上，连查理亲王的命也不顾，那可是国王的亲儿子，Shaw的表兄啊。

一颗火炮在Root身边炸开，她的耳朵开始流血。  
护着Root进到船舱，Shaw掉头便走，打算调整风帆的方向。  
她在调整第二个的时候，火炮的攻击更加猛烈，她被炸的弹开，头撞到了甲板上，晕了过去。  
Root一把将她抱起，面色异常愤怒。  
随后炮火消失了，Root知道是有人转移了战舰的注意力，最终击沉了它。  
Martine，算是她们的老朋友，也是竞争对手，活跃在海上的另一名女海盗头子。  
作为回报，除了黄金，船上所有的货物和钱币Root一点没动。  
Martine还被当作解救了亲王的英雄被国王接见，这都是后话了。

 

**

汉娜号

她们站在船头，漆黑的海面上一点风浪都没有，适合欣赏星空的夜晚。  
她们绕了点路，找Martine做了一次时间短暂的叙旧。  
两天半之后，抵达了她们的秘密港口。

 

Reese领地内的城堡里，举行过很多次宴会，而意义深刻的那次，是一个小型的私人家庭聚会。  
餐桌上一位雍容华贵的美丽妇人举着酒杯，说着祝酒词。  
她项上戴着一串珍珠项链，十分惹人注目。高贵的样子将Root都比了下去。  
每个人都高兴的笑着，Root却对Shaw说，对不起，我欠你一个婚礼。  
Shaw告诉她，蠢女人，谁在乎那些形式。  
老海盗觉得是时候交棒给Shaw了，让她维护海上海盗们的秩序，言外之意就是告诉Shaw，Root不需要继续遵守三年之约之后，她要对Root的行为负责。  
生父的谏臣Finch却冲着Nathan说，Shaw应该学着治理国家，John则在一旁拼命的点头附和。  
Shaw要如何选择，她心里早就有了决定。

 

后记

Root和Shaw干掉了Greer。  
Greer的死法是Shaw特意为他准备的。被噪音折磨到脑浆外溢，便宜他了，Shaw想着。  
最后面对杀死Shaw父亲的亲叔叔，Root建议仁慈一点，给他个痛快。  
Shaw把佩剑扔在国王面前，说她放弃王位，但三天之内必须看到蒙受不白之冤的父亲被正名，她母亲也必须继续享有该有的贵族生活。  
城门两侧是用那些黄金招募来的将士和看热闹的平民。  
Shaw骑着她的战马从王宫出来，在将士和平民中间穿行而过，身前环着传说中的女海盗。  
Root理所当然般倚靠在Shaw的身上，接受着两侧对她们行来的注目礼。  
Shaw一点都不贪恋宫廷生活，她无拘无束惯了。  
大海才是她的归宿，她觉得她还是得继续当一名海盗。  
因为她的Root才不甘心只当个社交名媛呢。

 

FIN


End file.
